Arcana da Justiça (Justice Arcana)
A Arcana da Justiça é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Retratada como uma mulher segurando uma espada e uma balança, a Arcana da Justiça simboliza uma alegoria estrita de justiça, objetividade, racionalidade e análise. Nas leituras de tarô, ela significa que a pessoa terá que encarar um julgamento de sua justiça. Em relação à gameplay, as Personas da Arcana da Justiça comumente se destacam em afinidades baseadas na luz. Geralmente elas são várias ordens de anjos, caso contrário são divindades da justiça, ordem ou vingança. Em Persona 3, todas as Personas da Arcana da Justiça que o jogador pode usar é um anjo. Normalmente, personagens da Arcana da Justiça são preocupados com quetões de justiça, caso contrário são indivíduos muito estoicos. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa persona da Arcana da Justiça iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um dave ou selecionando "Return to Title" e realizando uma Fusão Brnca (White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 79 passos em uma área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. De acordo com o guia Persona World, a Arcana da Justiça é igual à raça Wargod. Ela é representada por Hidehiko Uesugi. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Enquanto Hidehiko permanece em ambos Innocent Sin e Eternal Punishment, a Arcana da Justiça agora tem um papel mais importante, representada por Katsuya Suou. ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana da Justiça é representado por Chihiro Fushimi, uma estudante da Gekkoukan High School. O protagonista pode iniciar este Social Link depois de começar o Social Link da Arcana do Imperador, no qual Chihiro se apresenta como a tesoureira do Conselho Estudantil. O Social Link da Arcada da Justiça se fortalece toso vez que o protagonista interage com Chihiro, a ajudando a superar sua androfobia. Entretanto, para se avançar o Social Link do oitavo ao nono rank, Mitsuru Kirijo também deve estar presente. Isso significa que o Social Link não será capaz de se fortalecer por um período de um mês depois do décimo-segundo Incidente da Lua Cheia. Ao se completar o Social Link, Chihiro dará ao protagonista sua amada coleção de Mangá Shōjo, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana da Justiça, Melchizedek, "a Mão da Justiça". A Arcana da Justiça é também a Arcana da Persona de Ken Amada, um membro dos SEES. ''Portable'' A Arcana da Justiça é representada por Ken Amada, que é agora um Social Link. Entretanto, o seu Social Link é apenas disponível para a protagonista feminina. Por causa das tendências não-sociais de Ken e a conscienciosidade da protagonista, coragem máxima é exigida. Através das interações com ela, Ken aprende o significado de ser um adulto e entende os possíveis arrependimentos de sua falecida mãe por deixar seu filho para trás. Ele também mostra um lado mais sensível, mas cauteloso, para ela em relação à gentileza dos membros dos SEES e o sue conflito com seus sentimentos pela protagonista em relação a diferença de idade deles. Depois dos eventos do décimo Incidente da Lua Cheia, um evento será engatilhado antes de se continuar o Social Link. Ken vai levar a protagonista para o beco, onde ele revela que, apesar de sua resolução, ele ainda sente muita dor de suas ações, mas promete se devotar aos SEES. Ao se completar o Social Link, Ken dará à protagonista sua preciosa Chave Prateada, a chave da sua casa que ele manteve mesmo depois que ela foi destruída. Isso concede Melchizedek assim como no Social Link com Chihiro. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana da Justiça é representada por Nanako Dojima, a prima do protagonista. O Social Link é iniciado automaticamente durante a história. A disponibilidade desse Social Link é paralela à do Social Link da Arcana do Hierofante; sempre que Ryotaro Dojima estiver disponível, o protagonista não será capaz de interagir com Nanako e fortalecer o Social Link da Arcana da Justiça. Além do mais, existe um limite de tempo para interagir com Nanako; o Social Link ficará indisponível a partir de 5 de novembro. Através das interações do protagonista com Nanako, ele ajuda ela a lidar com a morte de sua mãe e também ajudando a reatar sue relacionamento tenso com seu pai. Similar ao Social Link da Arcana do Hierofante, em algum momento o Social Link vai exigir que a característica de Expressão (Expression) do protagonista estejam em certos níveis antes dele ser capaz de progredir. Completar o Social Link da Arcana da Justiça concede a forma suprema da Arcana, Sraosha, "o Flagelo do Mal". ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' A Arcana da Justiça é representada por Ken Amada e Koromaru. Isso é provavelmente para representar apenas Ken e sua Persona, Kala-Nemi, e não Koromaru e Cerberus, que são normalmente da Arcana da Força, porém Ken e Koromaru dividem um slot de personagem, com apenas a Arcana da Justiça sendo listada. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana da Justiça é representada pelo Confidant com Goro Akechi, que sobe de rank automaticamente a partir de 10 de junho com o progresso da história. Este Confidant não desbloqueia nada além de todas as habilidades de membro do time de Goro quando ele se junta ao grupo (Rank 6). Completar o Social Link da Arcana da Justiça também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Metatron. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demômios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana da Justiça